1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrically conducting structure that conducts electricity, and to an electrical apparatus provided with an electrically conducting structure.
2. Related Art
After the surface of a photoreceptor drum provided in an image forming apparatus has been uniformly charged by a charging device, it is then irradiated with laser light of an exposing device. An electrostatic latent image is thereby formed on the surface of the photoreceptor drum. A toner image is also then formed on the surface of the photoreceptor drum by development of this electrostatic latent image by a developing device, and the toner image is transferred onto a sheet material by a transfer device. Remaining charge that remains on the photoreceptor drum is then finally removed, and the photoreceptor drum is then ready for the next operation.
In order stably to carry out repeated cycles of a sequence of charging, electrostatic latent image forming, developing, transferring, and charge removal in this manner, the photoreceptor drum needs to be constantly earthed to the apparatus body.
Therefore, generally, earthing to the apparatus body is carried out through a shaft (bar member) that is the rotational axial member of the photoreceptor drum.